1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relatively lightweight, portable but motor powered cleaning assembly for cleaning the striking face and other surfaces of either a right or left-handed golf club and including structure which allows for its disassembly, maintenance and cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of golf and accordingly the use of golf clubs has increased continuously over the passed years. However, regardless of the advancement in the clubs, balls, and like paraphernalia, there is still one commonly existing problem since such golf equipment has been used. The cleaning of particularly the golf head and the striking surface of golf clubs has long been a problem associated with the playing of golf. Typically structured manually operated golf ball washers have been in use and are prevalent throughout most golf courses. Such golf ball washers normally include stationary brushes mounted on the interior of an almost entirely enclosed housing in which is located cleaning liquid such as detergent added to water or the like. A plunger is reciprocably moved into and out of the housing and is structured to contain the golf balls therein in scrubbing relation with the bristles of the stationary brush.
The Wyckoff U.S. Pat. No. et al., 4,821,358 and Parchment U.S. Pat. No. et al., 4,734,952 both disclose somewhat similar type of manually operable golf club washers for the washing and/or general cleaning of the head portion and striking surface of golf clubs.
However, increased demand for a more efficient and effective cleaning facility has necessitated the development of power operated washers for the cleaning, scrubbing, polishing, etc. of the striking surface as well as the remainder of the golf club. Such golf club cleaning devices are demonstrated in the Hoag U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,534. Hoag discloses a golf club head washer having a motor driven cylindrical cleaning brushes with opposed intermeshing nylon bristles rotatably mounted in spaced relation on a horizontal axes in a water-sealed tank which is considered to be a part of the housing. Hoag, while intended to be operable includes a plurality of brushes, a complicated mechanically detailed driving and brush system and a somewhat large, heavy, bulky cabinet and support mechanism.
Similarly, Hash U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,315 discloses a golf club cleaner having a plurality of washing and/or polishing brushes and like structures on an elongated horizontal motor driven axes wherein at least one of the brushes is disposed on the interior of a cabinet containing cleaning liquid or fluid therein.
The patent to Varrial U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,138 discloses a golf club head cleaning machine using two pairs of cylindrical brushes wherein the brushes of each pair operate in close proximity. The bristles of the brush pairs move in opposite directions in order to reduce the structural load. Again, while operable, the Varrial structure is somewhat bulky, heavy, and extremely complex requiring a plurality of moving parts and interconnecting and supporting components and linkage to operate the device effectively.
None of the above set forth devices disclose a lightweight easily transportable device capable of adequately cleaning all surfaces of a club head, including the striking surface or face thereof whether the club is right-handed or left-handed and further wherein such a preferred structure may include a removable tray which may be easily replenished with cleansing liquid and/or replaced or repaired when such activities are found necessary.